


On a Whimp

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Another Mob Boss or Jasmine [1]
Category: Ironman, Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Based On A Picture, M/M, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Peter steals a sip of Tony’s drink, Sweetheart Peter Parker, Tony Stark is Whipped, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Oh, hell. This boy was going to be the death of him. One look and he already wanted to give him the world.





	On a Whimp

**Author's Note:**

> Just like the name— my brain after seeing a random picture on IG decided to make a little story and still makes me suffer in English (?)

** On a whimp— **

 

Tony saw him at the bar. A cute little thing resting on top of the bar while Bucky got ready for the nighttime. 

 

Tony was soon followed by Steve, his bodyguard, who crossed eyes with Barnes and a sharp nod let them know that it was safe to come in. The bar named ‘Jasmine’ was newly opened in town and it soon became his favorite spot; not only the service was to die for —literally. A couple of weeks ago, some idiotic goon thought just because he was not on his side of New York, it was ok and try to kill him. Stephen, the owner, let them know how mistaken they were, if there were a couple of blood stains on the floor, there was nothing to worry about and Tony would surely show his gratitude—, the music was pleasant. Soft spoken rhythm with beats of jazz and some strange sluggish raps from time to time. But Tony wasn’t a man of lies and his favorite part of Jasmine was the ethereal beauty that sat almost every night on top of the bar, next to Barnes, playing with glasses, mixing licor and smiling gingerly to determinate people. 

 

Some costumers loved to swim around _his_ beauty  and try to catch his attention but the boy was easily distracted and bubbly giggled passing onto the next person. One of his favorites were Romanoff. 

The woman would light out softly and her eyes would shine by the thought of the boy, his beauty would smile bright and open, innocently enough to make his heart ache. And they would speak in whispers, sadly Tony didn’t know any russian, so his chances of knowing what was making his beauty laugh freely was out of his reach. For  now . 

 

Tony was at the bar and Bucky served him a whiskey no ice with not looks. Left the bottle and went on his night, not before offering a careful touch on his beauty’s hair making him sigh and close his eyes. 

He was gently taking sips of his drink without taking his eyes of his beauty, the boy was staring intently at Barnes whilst the other made drinks, coctels and played with his audience before serving a new shot. 

 

—Isn’t whiskey meant to be taken slowly, Mr. Stark? —the boy spoke easy, not missing a bit even when he wasn’t looking at Tony. The Boss raise an eyebrow intrigue and a smug smirk crossed his lips, beauty smiled freely at Barnes who sent a wink back and Tony finished his drink on a lick of jealousy. The boy finally decided to face him and Tony felt his core shake. Oh, hell. This boy was going to be the death of him. One look and he already wanted to give him the world. 

 

Quietly his beautiful boy crawled to his side and sat next to the bottle; the boy took his glass and with smooth and lingering touches refill him. 

 

—Thank you...

—Peter, sir. —Peter nodded politely and Tony saw him fight a cheeky smile that wanted to tug by the corner of his lips. 

—Thank you, Peter. —Tony made a toast for Peter and the boy laughed restrained, a shy hand came by to cover part of his face, Tony could swear a rosy color was starting to paint the boy’s cheeks and ears. 

 

Peter sat straight, his legs created space enough to leave both bottle and glass between them and his fingertips played with the edges of the glass feeling the slight wet touch of fainted scotch. Out of curiosity, Peter took his fingers to his mouth and licked the strong flavor in a kitten, languid manner. 

His brows came together showing his discomfort for the taste and Tony wanted to laugh at such a honest display. 

 

—Oh, sweetheart —Tony called for him. —You shouldn’t be tainting your pretty lips. Not yet. —Peter accepted the lingering touch with dazedly eyes and nuzzled at the warmth of Tony’s hand. 

—Well, Stark. —Stephen’s voice broke their pleasant bubble and Tony felt pride over the fact that Peter had leaned on him, not wanting to stay away. —There you are taking my best boy. —Peter hide a smile at the feeling of Tony’s arm around his waist, he left his face hidden in the other’s collarbone while Stephen watched them carefully. 

 

Stephen had been watching their interaction all night, the bar owner was not stranger to the different people trying to sniff his boy and steal his attention, but no one truly succeeded and that gave Stephen a sense of relief. He had taken care of Peter all his life and the idea of someone taking the boy away from him was painful. That was until Tony Stark, the well known mob boss from upstate crossed his door. 

Peter was smitten. 

 

And it seems the man was on equal conditions. 

 

At the end of the night, Tony took Peter between his arms, passing one under his knees, his smooth soft naked legs were on display to see and he left Peter to hug his neck and kiss his cheek as a thank you. 


End file.
